Rock This Country
by giftiebee
Summary: Two girls had their summer planned out. Will their road trip following the WWE across the country make their wildest dreams come true? Featuring all 3 brands and 2 OCs.


**Hey All! ANOTHER NEW ONE!! haha**

**I actually had this one done Monday afternoon, but I decided to hold it until today because it's my birthday present for Gabs (JCEdgeRKO). Hope you like it girly ;)**

**This is going to be a longer fic--shorter than Can't Fight the Moonlight (where it is now) tho. At this very moment I'm thinking 15 or so chapters? We'll see. **

**This one also isn't going to be the normal OC fic. It's going to reflect a bit more real life...tho obviously not totally, otherwise what story would there be? lmao**

**Read and Review loves!**

"Chase, come on, I thought you were done packing!"

* * *

Abby Martin and Chase Wilson had been best friends since high school. Abby's family moved to San Diego the summer before freshman year, the two met on the first day of class in homeroom, and the rest was history. It seemed fate brought them together: their dads worked at the same company and had offices across the hall from each other. Each summer the two families went on vacation together, and starting their junior year, the girls were allowed a trip together—all expenses paid.

At first glance, people might think the girls were spoiled, rich kids. Anyone that knew the pair, however, knew the friends were more down to earth than most high school students. Their parents made sure the girls did chores around the house and kept up with their schoolwork to earn the benefits of being well-off.

Now both girls were at UCLA. Chase was working on a degree in graphic design while Abby was in Marketing/Public Relations. They planned on working together after college and would be neighbors when they married. Their mothers had always joked that their daughters were long-lost twins, and the girls really did believe it. Their birthdays were three days apart, and they were completely alike.

Last summer the girls decided on a small trip and talked their parents into letting them take a major one this year. Monday nights were sacred for the girls. Abby and Chase had a tradition going on: pop some popcorn, paint each other's nails, and watch RAW. For their trip this summer, they were going to the Pay-Per-View in their hometown then following the WWE across the country.

* * *

"Chill, Abby. You'll thank me later. I just realized we didn't pack enough club wear. How are we going to party with the guys if we spend the whole night arguing over what to wear?" Abby walked back into her friend's bedroom to find her pulling out glitzy tops to add to the pile of clothes. "There, that's all—for now." Both girls fell on the plush bed laughing. "Now that we finished all of that, we need to make a list of road supplies, Abby." Chase pulled her notepad off the nightstand and handed it to Chase. "Let's start with snacks."

An hour later the girls had finished their list and decided to go to Abby's house to pack her clothes before heading out to the supermarket for supplies. Both girls were greeted by Mrs. Martin at the door. "Hello, girls. Still packing?" Abby kissed her mother and nodded. "Yes, we still have my clothes to pack then shopping for road goodies." Her mother laughed and shook her head at the girls. "You fit into each other's clothes and yet you still have to pack both of your closets. You could save a bit of room by packing only one of them—or half of each of yours." Abby looked at her mother in shock, "Mom, you and Mrs. Wilson are the ones who taught us how to pack! We would never make it with only half of our clothing. We mix and match too well for that!" Mrs. Martin smiled and let the girls continue with their mission.

* * *

"Chase, I don't think there is anything else we could possibly need." Abby and Chase had walked through the market, checking off items one by one. The girls were now packing their supplies in totes—once more checking the list. "I think you're right, Abs." Both girls collapsed on Abby's bed, exhausted from a full day of packing. Abby rolled to her side and smiled. "We need to pack the car tonight because I don't plan on doing it tomorrow in the middle of all our appointments." Chase groaned having almost forgotten about their giant 'spa day' to get ready for Sunday night. "Let's do it nor before we fall asleep then." Abby grabbed the keys to her family's Extera, and the friends stuffed everything into the back before going to sleep.

* * *

Saturday was spent venturing all over the city in Chase's red Mustang—the twin to Abby's white one. The girls got fresh haircuts, had manicures and pedicures done, and picked out new outfits for the following evening. If it were possible, the girls were more tired than yesterday. Sleep came easily for Abby and Chase that night—both girls' heads filled with dreams of their perfect summer.


End file.
